Solo eres alguien que solía conocer
by Navin-chan
Summary: Que sucede cuando te das cuenta que has convivido con tu enemigo durante años y nisiquiera él lo sabía?Vampire AU/ Hunter AU/-Armikasa/yumikuri/posible Jeren(?- Armin y Mikasa/Historia e Ymir/ Eren y Jean
1. Chapter 1

em...este es un fic vampire Au...y es , raro, nisiquiera se bien como lo terminare XD, ojala les guste.

* * *

Un mar rojo escarlata y una playa de pálida arena, en una soledad que era inmensa, una soledad que pondría nervioso al más calmado, Eren se encontraba parado allí mismo, sus pies descalzos, su larga capa negra tirada sobre la blanquecina arena, su remera hecha harapos, la sangre emanaba de su bronceada piel y se evaporaba cual agua hirviendo, sus pantalones rasgados dejando sus pantorrillas desnudas.

Avanzo hacia el agua, el rojo escarlata hacia una espuma color coral cada vez que una ola rompía en la orilla, esta mojo sus pies, el agua era tibia y reconfortante a pesar del fuerte olor metálico. En lo profundo alguien se bañaba; era Armin y le gritaba algo, pero lo oídos de eren estaban como taponados, y el sonido se oía totalmente distante…Eren volteo, detrás del estaba Mikasa sentada en la blanquecina arena con una expresión de inmensa tristeza...el se acerco a ella pero enseguida todo se volvió negro y un par de ojos rojos con pupilas como finas líneas brillaron….luego el despertó.

Se había quedado dormido contra el frio vidrio de el tren que habían tomado junto con su hermanastra hacia Inglaterra, sentía como si le hubiesen pegado con un diccionario mientras dormía, el sabia que ese seguramente no era un sueño normal.

-tuviste otra visión Eren?-pregunto la pelinegra con cierta preocupación en su rostro.-luces confundido-

-em...sí, creo que si…no estoy seguro…pero la verdad no la entendí mucho, no importa.-eren se rasco la nuca y luego se estiro un poco.-cuanto falta para llegar a Londres Mikasa?-

-como dos horas y media hora de viaje en carruaje hasta la casa de Armin-

-ghhhhaaaaa…estos viajes son estresantes-dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-Toma lee un libro- eren tomo el libro que le era ofrecido por Mikasa, era una de las novelas de Sherlock Holmes, esta estaba titulada como "The speckled band" luego de un largo rato divagando entre las paginas decidió por fin leerlo.

El tren freno en la estación londinense, todo estaba cubierto de nieve y parecía brillar a los débiles rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de las nubes grisáceas. Mikasa tomo su maleta y le alcanzo la suya a eren, luego bajaron una bolsa con las armas que necesitarían para trabajar; llevaban solo lo básico, pistolas, balas de plata, estacas, cruces, cuchillos y algunas armas especializadas que utilizaba Mikasa en emergencias.

Descendieron por las pequeñas escaleras colocadas improvisadamente en cada puerta del tren y caminaron a través de el lugar hasta llegar a la puerta principal para ver si su carruaje había llegado y, efectivamente, el carruaje estaba allí a tiempo. Ambos subieron y en cosa de media hora se encontraban en las afueras de Londres, a unos minutos de la casa de Armin, eren miraba por la ventanilla; todo era tan extraño pro a la vez tan familiar, el paisaje cubierto de nieve, los arboles sin hojas, los caminos apenas paleados para que pudiesen pasar los carros, carretas y carrozas de todo tipo, todo era como lo recordaba pero a la vez muy distinto. Mientras Mikasa revisaba la lista de cosas que tendrían que hacer en su estadía en Inglaterra.

Eren no tenía muchas ganas de trabajar, el solo quería visitar a su mejor amigo al cual hacia un año el cual no veía, pero siempre complicaban todo y ahora tendría que cazar demonios , al menos tendría un mes de estadía asegurada en Inglaterra sin que nadie de la legión lo moleste ,el único problema era el hecho de que tendrían que cazar con Armin, y Armin no era precisamente bueno en esto, se le daba más lo teórico que lo práctico por así decirlo, y cada vez que Eren cazaba con él estaba permanentemente preocupándose de que no le pasase nada al rubio , y eso hacia el ambiente bastante tenso para todos…y otra de las cosas malas,era que jean también estaría de visita en esos días por lo que Eren había traído varios libros para evitar salir de su habitación y toparse con él. Como sea, al menos podría disfrutar el invierno en la gran casa de Armin, lo cual lo alegraba, hacía tiempo que no iba allí.

-Ya, hemos llegado- anuncio el hombre que conducía el carruaje.

Eren y Mikasa bajaron lentamente, y tomaron las maletas que previamente habían colocado en el porta equipaje tapadas con un cuero.

Caminaron hasta la puerta y golpearon fuertemente la misma , por si no había nadie cerca para oírla .Una de las mucamas abrió la puerta y le dijo que pasaran dentro, el hall de entrada era grande e iluminado, tal y como eren lo recordaba , una gran araña de cristal colgaba de el techo de la habitación , la gran escalera que se dirigía a las habitaciones estaba casi al final , había una amplia alfombra color bordo en el suelo , algunos cuadros en las paredes, mesas con lámparas y grandes ventanas con cortinas de terciopelo bordo que llegaban hasta el suelo. Todo tan bello como Eren y Mikasa lo recordaban de la última vez que habían estado allí, antes de que el abuelo de Armin muriera, antes de empezar el entrenamiento para poder ser cazadores.

-Eren! Mikasa! Chicos cuanto tiempo!- Grito Armin mientras bajaba rápido por las escaleras.

-Armin!-dijeron Mikasa y Eren al unisonó.

Los tres amigos se abrazaron fuertemente como si hubiesen pasado siglos desde la última vez que se vieron.

-Como están? Como resulto en viaje?-pregunto el rubio entusiasmado.

-Mehhhhh. Los viajes en tren son muy largos- se quejo el moreno.

-De igual manera, todo estuvo bien, gracias por preguntar Armin- Dijo Mikasa cortésmente.

-pasen a la sala de estar, podemos tomar una taza de té mientras se calientan un poco; realmente está muy frio.-

Todos se dirigieron a la gran sala ubicada al lado derecho del hall. Tenía una araña de cristales más pequeños, un gran sillón y dos más pequeños, y en medio de los mismos una mesita de te hecha de vidrio; un hogar de leña se encontraba encendido justo al juego de sillones y mesa.

-Tomen asiento- dijo Armin - Catherine! Nos podrías traer un poco de té de vainilla por favor!-

-Claro que sí señor Arlert-

-ya te dicho que es solo Armin, no hace falta que te dirijas a mi así, me resulta demasiado formal- Dijo el mas pequeño algo avergonzado.

-está bien-Dijo la señora mientras se retiraba de la sala.

-El "britanismo" está en el aire- Dijo eren levantando el meñique; Armin y Mikasa rieron.

-Es cierto Armin, hasta el acento se te volvió a pegar-Menciono Mikasa.

-Creo que tienen razón chicos, a verdad es que ah sido casi un año viviendo aquí y bueno, el acento ah vuelto.-Armin se rasco la nuca mientras sonreía.

-Hola chicos! Lamento haber llegado tarde, es que había ido a visitar a Ymir-Dijo historia sentándose en un sillón.

-Hola Cris…Historia!-vocifero Eren.

-cuanto tiempo sin verte- comento a asiatica.

-Estoy feliz de que hayan podido venir.- declaro la rubia.- ahora cuéntenos que han hecho este año!

-Por donde empezar….Bien pues hemos viajado por casi toda Europa y algunos lugares de Asia buscando algunos demonios clase delta y otros clase gama, así que aburridos no hemos estado al menos-

-eso suena genial!-exclamo Armin

-Si, además de muy interesante, yo me encargue de traerte un libro de cuentos clásicos de cada lugar al que fuimos.-dijo Mikasa.- se que te gustan las fabulas, relatos y cuentos fantásticos, así que tienen un poco de cada cosa.- sonrió un poco Mikasa-y a ti historia te traje un collar desde Asia, creí que te podría gustar, luego les daremos sus regalos.

-Estamos muy agradecidos!- Dijeron ambos rubios al unisonó.-sin embargo-dijo esta vez solo Armin- Nosotros no tenemos nada para ustedes.-

-no se preocupen!- exclamo el castaño- El que nos dejen quedarnos con ustedes para este trabajo es suficiente, les prometemos que no será mucho más de un mes.-

-Por mi quédense a vivir! Los eh extrañado muchísimo!-

La conversación siguió por un rato, y luego trajeron el té y algunas cosas dulces, todos comieron y bebieron un poco. Luego Armin se paro.

-Chicos que cabeza la mía! Deben estar muy cansados, los llevare a sus habitaciones, síganme.-

-la verdad si, gracias.- dijo Eren. -adiós historia!- dijeron Eren y Mikasa al mismo tiempo

-adiós chicos, que descansen-

Eren y Mikasa siguieron a Armin, a través de el hall y subiendo las escaleras; luego doblaron a la izquierda en y caminaron en un largo pasillo hasta detenerse en una puerta de madera tallada.

-Mikasa aquí dormirás tu, Eren lo hará en la habitación contigua, les parece bien chicos?-

- sí, claro, gracias.-dijo la joven de cabellos cortos.

-Mi habitación es al final de el pasillo que esta a mano derecha, si necesitan algo búsquenme allí, o en la biblioteca de abajo.-dijo Armin.-Aquí están sus respectivas llaves- Una de las amas de llaves ya dejo sus maletas en las habitaciones. Descansen, mañana el desayuno en a las 10:00, pero siéntanse libres de seguir durmiendo si están muy cansados-

-muchas gracias.-dijo eren- tu también descansa-

-gracias…por cierto si quieren cenar la cena es como a las 6:30, 7:00, pero se ven algo cansados así que si quieren acostarse a dormir está bien, siéntanse como en casa.-

-Está bien, dormiremos, estamos bastante agobiados por el viaje.-

-Hasta mañana-

-Descansa!- dijo Eren; luego de que Armin se diera vuelta, saludo a MIkasa y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

_**(nota de la autora: Los cazadores utilizan un lenguaje propio conocido como Jaegerish o hunterish y provenía de la palabra cazador en alemán y la palabra cazador en ingles, hogares de las dos centrales más grandes de cazadores demoniacos, la gente común le decía demonish ósea idioma del demonio, porque creían que los cazadores eran demonios que luchaban contra demonios, esta creencia había nacido por el hecho de que los cazadores casi siempre eran sobrenaturalmente fuertes .Pero como Eren, Mikasa, Historia y Armin sabían Ingles, se manejaban con este.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Eren entro a la habitación, era muy grande, la cama estaba al medio había un baño y un vestidor, un hogar a leña que se encontraba en frente de la cama con dosel tamaño matrimonial, dos mesas de luz, una mesita de te dos sillones estilo inglés, y una mesa de te al costado izquierdo del hogar y un balcón al final de la habitación .sus cosas ya habían sido dejadas a un costado de la puerta. Estaba muy cansado, abrió su valija saco su pijama, fue al vestidor y se cambió, luego de cerrar las cortinas de las ventanas, apago las velas, se acostó y cerró las cortinas de la cama; enseguida cayo dormido.

Mikasa procedió casi igual, pero no cerro las cortinas ni apago las velas d de las mesas de luz, porque quería leer un rato, pero tan solo 15 minutos más tarde, tuvo que apagar la luz, porque el sueño pudo más que ella.

Armin por su parte bajo a la biblioteca y se quedo leyendo en un sillón hasta quedarse dormido sobre este; por lo cual amaneció bastante contractura do.

Eren fue el primero en despertar, se vistió , se peino y se dirigió al comedor, a esperar a que los demás despertasen, para desayunar, luego despertó Mikasa , seguida por Historia y por ultimo Armin, a eso de las 10:30 ya estaban todos en la mesa desayunando. Mikasa charlaba con Historia, Eren comía algunas masitas mientras Armin se dormía sobre la mesa, terminado el desayuno, Armin se disculpó y dijo que iría a dormir un poco, porque en la noche se había quedado muy tarde leyendo. Eren fue a entrenar en el sótano donde había una sala de armas y entrenamiento, donde habían visto a sus padres entrenar tantas veces , Mikasa decidió tomar un baño e historia fue a visitar a su gran "amiga" Amir.

Mientras tanto Jean se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia, el había decidido venir a caballo ya que tendría que hacer paradas en distintos pueblos que habían pedido la asistencia de cazadores; en el camino asía Londres. Caía muy poca nieve, avanzaba a un buen ritmo, la larga y negra capa de la legión de reconocimiento ondeaba en el frio aire mientras galopaba en las calles con una fina capa de nieve, dejando huellas de herraduras a su paso.

-maldición, creí que lograría llegar antes, pero ese último nueva sangre fue un dolor de cabeza.-dijo para sí mismo, mientras frenaba el caballo para bajar en un pueblo a almorzar.

* * *

Eren termino de entrenar, había estado casi 2 horas practicando tiro y haciendo ejercicios físicos generales, luego, subió para almorzar, se había hecho tarde, eran las 1:00 pm, pero sabía que Armin probablemente seguía dormido y por eso se había tomado un tiempo extra, ya en el comedor se encontró con Mikasa y Armin; quienes debatían sobre problemas políticos dentro del vaticano, no le presto mucha atención, solo los saludo y se sentó.

-hola chicos, que hacen?

-nada, charlábamos mientras esperábamos que llegaras para comer.-dijo Mikasa acomodándose un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

-lamento haberlos hecho esperar.-

-está bien, de cualquier modo me acabo de despertar.-

No alcanzaron a charlar un minuto cuando les sirvieron la comida, había Sunday roast, un plato muy típico inglés, que consistía en un roast beef y Yorkshire puding, eran porciones muy abundantes, eren quien moría de hambre luego de horas de entrenamiento, fue el único que lo pudo terminar, Mikasa comió mas de la mitad, pero luego no pudo más, y Armin comió casi lo mismo que Mikasa, un poco menos de carne solamente.

-ghiaaaa, estoy satisfecho.-dijo eren estirándose en la silla.

-yo también, además tengo frío.-añadió la pelinegra

-quieres que pida que pongan más leña en la chimenea de el living y? O iras a tu habitación? En ese caso tengo que pedir que la suban.-dijo el rubio

-no, está bien, que la pongan en el living, jugare al ajedrez con eren en el allí…no es así eren?-

-ah? Si…solo tendrás que esperar a que tome un baño-formulo el castaño levantándose de su silla.

-Está bien, te espero en el living.-manifestó la joven.

-Quieres que te haga compañía mientras Mikasa.-ofreció el más bajo.

-Clar…-la asiática fue interrumpida por el resonar de la puerta que era tocada desde afuera.

-Seguro es Jean, hay que ir a ver!-exclamo Armin entusiasmado-pense que no llegaría jamás –

El chico se levantó rápido y seguido por los demás. Una de las mucamas ya le había dejado pasar.

-Hola a todos, me extrañaron?-pregunto con su sonrisa pretenciosa pero divertida.

-Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba tanta idiotez en una sola frase. Se nota que los malos hábitos no se tan ido.-dijo eren en plan de molestar al otro.

-El gran brujo de María ha hablado, que, debo escucharte? Ha pasado un largo tiempo, te vez más raro o es mi imaginación Jäger- Manifestó Jean riendo.

-Tal vez estoy más raro, pero tú te pareces más a un caballo sabes?-respondió el de ojos verdes.

-ya quisieras, Mikasa! Armin! Ustedes como han estado? Aguantando a este tipo no?-increpo el alto

-Hola jean, cuanto tiempo-manifestó Armin con una sonrisa.

-cómo has estado?-´pregusto la pelinegra.

-Podría haber estado mejor, si no me hubiesen asignado un trabajo para casi cada pueblo por el que pase camino aquí.-se quejó el castaño claro.

-Los de la legión a veces pueden ser algo molestos.-expuso el rubio.

-Oh por cierto, esta es nuestra misión de esta noche, todo está escrito en este papel.-anuncio Jean.

-Un demonio de clase beta-observo el más bajo.

-Genial! Ya quería matar algunos engendros-vocifero Eren

-Está bien Jean, te enseñare tu habitación, debes querer desempacar y descansar, cierto?-inquirió Armin

-Sería realmente genial poder acostarme, y descansar un poco.-respondió el de pelo bicolor

-sígueme-

Armin guio a Jean hasta su habitación, y luego se despidió. El joven dejo su equipaje sobre el suelo, y durmió un rato, al despertar, desempacaría.

* * *

_siento haber tardado tanto, en reconpensa, el próximo capitulo lo subiré la semana que viene, ya esta escrito y listo , gracias por su paciencia._


	3. Chapter 3

Jean acomodo sus cosas en la que sería su habitación, se encontraba al lado de la de Eren al final del pasillo, una vez que organizo todas sus cosas bajo a cenar, esa noche tendrían muchas cosas que hacer si irían a cazar un demonio, así que mejor cenar temprano y luego prepararse, se sentó a la mesa el único que estaba allí era Eren.

-hola-dijo jean desganado

-mhmhh-musito Eren mientras seguía leyendo un libro.

-Armin y Mikasa siguen arriba?-

-Sí, Armin estaba ayudando a Mikasa con unos textos en hunterish antiguo-

-sigo sin entender como sabe hablar un idioma que se supone que se perdió cuando se hizo la modificaron, hace 400 años que el hunterish antiguo no existe-

-supongo que se lo enseño su abuelo, Jean.-

Jean se quedó mirando el techo, se aburría, y el idiota de Eren como siempre no era de ayuda.

-Y Historia donde esta?-

-Con Ymir, volverá enseguida…supongo-

-Sigue saliendo con ella después de enterarse de que era la reina de los lobos?-

-Saliendo? Son amigas... según ella.-titubeo Eren confundido

-Vamos Eren es más que obvio que Historia e Ymir son novias, Hombre, no puedes ser tan torpe como para no notar eso!-

-No tenía idea…ya que…mira allí llega ella le preguntare!-

-Eren, idiota NO!-

-Hola Historia! Sabes, nos preguntábamos si tú y Ymir, salían juntas, así como pareja?-

-Ammm…eh…-

-Idiota te dije que no! La incomodaste! –dijo pegándole a Eren en la cabeza

-No eres mi padre ´para pegarme Jean!-dijo Eren empujando al castaño más claro.

-Chicos! No peleen! Sí, yo y Ymir salimos, pero no le digan a nadie, una reina no puede salir con la plebe, sin mencionar que no somos de la misma especie ni tenemos el mismo género…-

-No te preocupes, no diré nada-Dijo eren sonriendo-alguien más lo sabe?-

-Creo que Armin, yo no le eh dicho nada, pero siempre se da cuenta de esas cosas…-

-tch…a ese enano rubio no se le escapa nada-rio Jean.

-Hablaban de mí?-dijo Armin mientras entraba al comedor -

-realmente no se te escapa nada Armin-dijo historia riendo un poco

-Y Mikasa?-Dijo Eren al no ver a su hermanastra con su amigo

-Ella? Se quedó leyendo el texto, le hice una pequeña traducción y se quedó tratando de descifrar que significaba, dijo que lo vio escrito en un papel que aprecio un día en su habitación. Se lo traduje a hunterish actual decía algo como: "il Fridzensipe, et Nom verdäde, Para Maîs Et AMë set Thes Reäliste" lo que significaría; la amistad no es verdad, mas el amor es realidad, básicamente.-

-sigo pensando que el hunterish antiguo fue diseñado para reventarnos las neuronas-gruño Jean molesto.

-En realidad Jean, fue diseñado para que los jefes de los grupos demoniacos no lo entendiesen…aunque fue un rotundo fracaso. Por eso se lo dejo de usar y hace poco se lo retomo pero simplificado.-

-A que te refieres con que fracaso, Armin?-Pregunto historia con una mirada indescifrable.

-El líder de los vampiros lo aprendió 2 días después de su implementación.-dijo Armin esbozando una sonrisa tímida.-eso es todo lo que se.-

-ahhh-dijo eren riendo-no mienten cuando dices que te cuides del entonces, 2 días para aprender un idioma? Wow eso si es increíble.-

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y esperaron a que Mikasa llegara, cuando ella lo hiso, la comida fue servida, al terminar de comer fueron a prepararse para la cacería que comenzaría cuando se ocultase el sol.

-Hey Mikasa!-dijo Eren- Me pasas mis cuchillos serafín por favor?-

-Yo no los tengo-grito la pelinegra desde la habitación contigua- creo que los guardaste en tu maleta envueltos en la capa de la legión, Eren.-

-No grites Eren!-Dijo Armin entrando a la habitación.-diablos creo que me dejaste sordo.-

-lo lamento-rio Eren- llevaras la hoz de tu mamá?

-si, como vamos a casar un demonio creo que es la más útil, bueno aparte de los cuchillos serafín, pero esos me son incomodos de usar.-

-Vamos Arlerttttt…..no me digas que tienes miedo de usar los serafines aun.-

-Claro que no! Solo no me gusta usarlos.-dijo Armin riendo

Eren se tiro encima de Armin y comenzaron a pelear como si fueran unos niños pequeños, entre risas y manotadas, des tendieron toda la cama.

-Apuren idiotas, ya anocheció-dijo Mikasa riéndose ante las estupideces de sus amigos.

-Ok! Ok!-dijo Eren levantándose de la cama.

-ya prepararon todo, o solo estuvieron discutiendo-

-Yo ya tengo la hoz, y los cuchillos-

-llevare las pistolas y los cuchillos, y una estaca por si un sangre negra se aparece-dijo eren riendo.-nunca se sabe con esas plagas pálidas.-

-Ya están listos?-dijo historia parándose al lado de Mikasa-

-si!-gritaron Armin y Eren al unísono.-

-Entonces vamos! Jean ya está esperando abajo, por si no se enteraron.-

Todos juntaron sus cosas, y se pusieron sus gabardinas de la legión de reconocimiento, bajaron por las escaleras donde jean los esperaba, salieron por la puerta y frenaron en la nieve a 2 metros de la casa.

-Alguien trajo una piedra luminosa?-dijo Jean

-Yo traje dos toma una, y enciéndela, la necesitaremos en el camino- anuncio el rubio entregándole una roca a Jean.

-Ya…con que frase se encendían?-pregunto el de cabellos bicolor, mirando la piedra confundido.

-Sí que eres especial, Jean, dame.-observo Armin volviéndole a quitar la piedra.- ït Sett Lumiê Dës Dimo'st Das Faidäs-

Cuando el chico rubio termino de pronunciar las palabras, las dos piedras comenzaron a emitir una muy fuerte luz blanca, más intensa que la de una farola.

-Sigo sin comprender una sola palabra de lo que dicen para encender esas piedras, sabes?-Expresó Eren sonriendo levemente.

-Am…creo que es algo como: que se enciendan las luces demoniacas de las hadas.-Dijo Mikasa a su hermanastro.

-Si eso significa- dijo Armin mientras le daba una de las piedras a Jean otra vez -

-Bien-dijo historia- El demonio se encuentra al sur, en la zona boscosa, cerca de una pequeña aldea, según este papel…la duda es vamos a caballo…o?-

-Yo los llevo!-exclamo Eren.

-me parece bien-respoindio el muchacho mas bajo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Eren procedió a morder su mano, una gran humareda violácea y negra se levantó en el aire, se sintió el caer de un rayo , verde azulado, que empujo a todos para atrás por el impacto, cuando el humo y el polvo disminuyo, Eren había terminado la transformación, tenía la forma de un felino similar a un jaguar, animal del nuevo continente, de pelo negro y ojos miel, solo que el tamaño de la transformación de eren era casi como la de 3 carretas, sin contar la cola, En ese estado, eren fácilmente 10 mts. Y con cola, serian aproximadamente 15, Eren podia transformarse, así como controlar la voluntad de algunos demonios, porque él era un brujo, cosa que había descubierto hace aproximadamente un año y medio, luego de casi morir al ser devorado por un demonio.

Eren, en su forma felina se agacho, para que los demás se pudieran trepar, él ya había hecho esto más de una vez, ya que los caballos eran muy ruidosos , y por lo general los demonios advertían la llegada de los cazadores y huían, en cambio de este modo, eren procuraba o emitir sonido alguno. Luego de unos minutos ya todos estaban listos para partir.

-Al sur, en aquella zona boscosa!- Repitió Jean fuerte, ya que tal vez no había quedado claro a donde había que ir.

-Recuerden que cuando estemos llegando a la zona hay que romper las piedras así dejan de brillar, y no llaman la atención.-dijo el rubio sujetándose del pelaje de eren mientras este comenzaba a correr en dirección al bosque

-está bien-dijo el de ojos color miel.

Luego de un rato andando Eren freno.

-Tienes razón-dijo Mikasa, entendiendo por que Eren había parado.- allí en esos Arboles cubiertos de nieve está nuestro objetivo.-

Eren se agazapo, todos bajaron, Jean rompió la piedra, Armin escondió la suya en un bolsillo.

-Porque la guardas?- cuestiono Historia.

-ya nos vio, la necesitaremos si queremos perseguirlo en la obscuri...-

El rubio fue interrumpido por el demonio que se paró enfrente de él, era alto, como de 3 metros, tenía cuernos en la cabeza y hocico como de perro, garras largas y pelo rojizo. Armin e Historia gritaron por el susto.

-Cazadores,…No…t…-Jean le apunto en la cabeza con una pistola y en el estomago con un cuchillo, lo que evito que este siguiese hablando.

-No hables bastardo.- dijo el joven brujo, quien había vuelto a la forma humana.-No tienes derecho a dirigir una palabra.

-Que bajo cayo el líder de los sangre negra.-escupió el demonio el demonio, luego de eso Mikasa corto su nuca con 2 cuchillos serafines, y el demonio murió.

-A qué se refirió con líder de los sangre negra?-Pregunto Jean.

-No creo que a Eren, me refiero, es bien sabido que la sangre de los hechiceros es roja con destellos violáceos a la luz.

-No debe haber sido nada importante, no hay ningún vampiro aquí, son los únicos que poseen sangre negra.- dijo historia-probablemente fue solo un decir.-

-Pienso lo mismo- Dijo Armin- Si hubiese un vampiro entre nosotros lo notaríamos por las marcas de mordidas, o por su falta de pulso y respiración, por lo tanto creo que fue solo un decir.

-sí, seguro un último esfuerzo del bastardo por confundirnos y escapar.-dijo Eren

* * *

gracias por leer! les dije que actualizaria antes esta vez XD, comenzre una verción en ingles proximamente, la cual ira algo mas lento, pero bah XD


	4. Chapter 4

Como ya habían terminado el trabajo, todos volvieron rápidamente a la casa, cuando llegaron todos fueron a dormir, Primero cayo Eren, seguido por Jean , más tarde Historia y por ultimo Armin, pero Mikasa no podía dormir, por más que lo intentaba olvidar, lo que ese demonio había dicho invadía su mente…líder de los sangre negra? Ellos ni siquiera lo conocían, se sabe muy poco sobre él, y había historias que decían que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro hace mucho aproximadamente 11 o 12 años…entonces…por qué el demonio diría algo así? Los demonios siempre tenían mejores cosas para confundir, pero lo que este había dicho no tenia lógica…excepto que…el líder vampiro los hubiese estado vigilando mientras cazaban…pero por qué? Por qué a ello, no tenía sentido. Esas eran las cosas que Mikasa tuvo en su cabeza hasta que pudo al fin conciliar el sueño como a las 5 de la madrugada.

-Buenos días Jean-dijo Eren quien ya estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor para el desayuno.

-Buenos-respondio el castaño mientras tomaba asiento.-los demás no han despertado?-

-sí, Historia despertó, y fue a ayudar a las cocineras, y Armin acaba de salir a buscar leña al cobertizo.-

-y Mikasa?-

-Trate de despertarla, pero al parecer se desveló anoche, dijo que no desayunaría.-

-ahh-

-Jean…estoy algo preocupado. Creo que el líder de los sangre negra quiere algo con nosotros, creo que nos estaba espiando y por eso…el demonio dijo lo que dijo.-

-Eso es estúpido, que haría uno de los seres más viejos existentes buscándonos?...además desapareció hace mucho, es probable que haya muerto.-

-Creo que tienes razón, solo estoy algo paranoico.-

-Hey Jean, despertaste!- exclamo el mas bajo entrando a la habitación con varios pedazos de leña en sus brazos.

-Hola. Necesitas ayuda con eso Armin?-

-Naaaa está bien.-

Armin deposito la leña en un pequeño canasto de metal, y puso algunos pedazos en la chimenea.

-y Mikasa?-pregunto el rubio al terminar la labor.

-Durmiendo-dijeron ambos castaños al unísono.-Me debes un dulce!- gritaron luego.

-son tan maduros-rio Armin .

-Buenos días chicos-dijo historia que traía una bandeja con té, leche, galletas y pan.

-Buenas!-respondieron todos los varones al unísono, mientras se acomodaban en la mesa.

-Mikasa no bajara a desayunar?-

-No está durmiendo-dijo eren con la boca llena de galletas.-

-Madura Jäger!-rio Jean.

-Jean tiene razón eren-dijo el rubio ya rojo por la risa.

-Armin…me decías que te gustaba historia-dijo el moreno en plan de venganza.

-Qué?! Idiota!-el rubio lo empujo mientras reía-

-Creo que necesito a Mikasa.- dijo Historia riendo de las tonterías de los varones

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Armin, Eren y Jean fueron al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas, mientras historias se quedó cosiendo su gabardina, que al parecer se había roto un poco la noche anterior. Mikasa despertó a eso de las 12 del mediodía, media hora antes del almuerzo, los chicos ya habían regresado y Armin se encontraba sentado en las escaleras mirando una cruz de plata, al parecer muy antigua.

-Y eso?- pregunto Mikasa con intriga mientras se sentaba en el escalón al lado de su amigo.

-ah? Hola Mikasa…no es nada, era de papá-dijo el rubio colgándosela del cuello.-

-Parece muy antigua…y le doy unos 500 años al menos.-

-Supongo que debe ser de hace muchas generaciones…-

-Es de antes de la amnesia?-

-S…sí.-

-Lo lamento, debe ser feo no recordar seis años de tu infancia.-

-Si…dicen que fue un trauma por el accidente de mis padres o algo así; hablo de mis padres biológicos, según se eran cazadores como mis padres adoptivos, pero eso es todo.-

-Los demás dónde están?-

-Eren y Jean están jugando a las cartas e Historia, tomando un baño.-

-Por qué no bajaste con ellos a jugar?-

-No tenía muchas ganas, ya sabes, esta noche hay que cazar una bruja y por alguna razón siento que algo no anda bien.-

-Por?-pregunto Mikasa algo preocupada.

-No lo sé, supongo que es solo un presentimiento.-

-Oh…Supongo que será mejor que te cuides un poco mas hoy si es así, no?-

-Sí, supongo. Quieres bajar a tomar algo? No almorzaste hoy, deberías comer.-

-Oh claro, seria genial. Vamos a la cocina.-Anuncio Mikasa levantándose del escalón.

-Pues vamos.-Armin también se levantó con cuidado y bajo junto con su amiga.

Mientras tanto en ese lugar recóndito, y perdido en tinieblas conocido como el dominio de los vampiros, en Transilvania, Rumania, todos estaban exaltados pues la hora estaba por llegar…

-El al fin volverá! Ya se cumplió el lapso, muy pronto tomara de nuevo el poder.-Declaraba un viejo vampiro.

-Si es que aún sigue vivo.-decía una vampira de apariencia más joven, peo con los vampiros quien sabe realmente…

-El líder no puede estar muerto, son más de 500 años de experiencia los que posee.-vociferaba una niña sangre negra.

Así "las ratas pálidas" discutían si la vuelta del líder sucedería de una vez, lo que significaría un gran peligro para cualquier cazador de la región, no…de cualquier región. Era bien sabido que el líder vampiro era frio y calculador, despiadado y sanguinario, pero también era sarcástico y pedante, de ese tipo de persona con la que no querrías estar ni aunque por ello te pagasen. Su edad aproximada era 500 años, el segundo líder demoniaco más viejo del que se supiese, y como extra, era un ser brillante, su inteligencia y capacidad de asimilación eran extraordinarias, era casi imposible enfrentarse a él y no perder la vida, los mejores cazadores habían muerto en lucha con él.

Como era de esperarse, noticias como esa habían llegado rápido a Roma, a oídos de los jefes religiosos, políticos y de las divisiones de seguridad de la misma. En la legión de reconocimiento, era discutido el cómo se haría para poner fin a la existencia de este ser demoniaco que había vuelto de su supuesto aislamiento de motu propio.

-No Hanji! No podemos investigar con el!...es…es muy peligroso-Decía Moblit exaltado.

-Pero sería brillante que compartiera 500 años de conocimientos mágicos con nosotros!-replicaba la castaña.

-Cuatro ojos, no entiendes con lo que tratamos? Es el regreso de la artimaña más traicionera, manipuladora y peligrosa de la historia de la humanidad, no el perro de tu vecina.-manifestó Levi fastidiado.

-Comprendo los peligros que esto conlleva…pero si solo pudiésemos quitarle un poco de información…La reina bruja se congelo a sí misma en un cristal antes de que siquiera pudiésemos interrogarla.-menciono Hanji.

-Comprendo, sin embargo, la diferencia de fuerzas y poder es mucha, Eren no podría garle a aquel que logro matar a 300 cazadores solo.-argumento Levi.

-Pero…y si encontramos su punto débil?-observo el joven de pelo color miel.

-Sería posible…-dijo el mas bajo.

-Ganarle!-gritaron los 3 juntos.

Y entonces todo vuelve a los protagonistas, quienes no se esperaban lo que esa noche verían.

-Jeannnnnnn, no hagas más trampas!-

-Yo no hago trampas! Tú las haces Jäger!-dijo el castaño bajando la baraja.-No quiero jugar más, ya me canse.-

-Sí, yo igual.-

-Que hacen?-pregunto Mikasa curiosa.

-Nada, aburrirnos. Por?-respondio Eren.

-Podemos aburrirnos con ustedes entonces?!-Exclamo Armin riendo.

-Supongo?-dijo Jean riendo también.

-y…que haremos hoy? La legión envió un aviso de que hay una bruja por esta zona, creo que deberíamos ir a por ella no?-inquirió Eren

-esta noche!-exclamaron Jean Armin Y Mikasa.

En la cena le explicaron a Historia el plan, Eren, Jean y ella entrarían a la casa de la bruja, mientras Mikasa y Armin vigilaban. Y así fue, al llegar al lugar Eren, Jean e Historia entraron en la vieja casa y Mikasa y Armin se quedaron cuidando el perímetro, parados en el medio del frio bosque, cubierto del blanco de la nieve.


	5. Chapter 5

-Hace mucho frio.-se quejó Armin- Debí traer un abrigo.-

-Sí, está helando, y no sé cuánto vallan a tardar.-dijo Mikasa.

-Tchhh…ojala terminen pronto, realmente tengo un mal presentimiento.-

-Yo también tengo algo de miedo…ciento que nos están mirando.-

-Ya se escucha la pelea de los chicos desde aq...-el rubio freno en seco.-Mikasa, cuidado!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo fue borroso, algo como una sombra salto asia la pelinegra…un sangre negra había salido de la nada, y ahora se estaba encima de la chica, quien callo en el suelo cubierto de nieve, y comenzó a pelear a mano limpia con el vampiro, el panorama no se veía nada bien , eran muchos movimientos fugaces , poco claros, Mikasa hacia fuerza para arriba para alejarlo, sin embargo el vampiro rugía de furia, emitía sonidos guturales ,mientras intentaba morder a la asiática.

Armin estaba congelado, no se podía mover, todo su ser estaba en un estado de shock…como si ya hubiese vivido algo parecido antes, movió su mano hacia la cruz que colgaba en su pecho y la tomo, mirándola fijo, algo vino a su mente, y arrancándosela de un tirón, la sujeto fuerte y salto encima del vampiro, empujándolo de encima de su amiga, los ojos celestes estaban completamente abiertos, y el miedo era expulsado por cada uno de sus poros. El muchacho le acercó el crucifijo al vampiro haciendo que este se queme un poco y gima; pero solo empeoro las cosas, agarrándolo de las dos muñecas, la criatura dejo al rubio inmóvil en el suelo, la cruz seguía en una de las manos de Armin enroscada por la cadena de plata que alguna vez la había sostenido en su cuello.

Mikasa se levantó rápidamente, y en el apuro se dirigió a un árbol y con todas sus fuerzas corto una rama, de manera de que quedase en forma de estaca, pero ya era tarde, entre gemidos y llanto ahogado de Armin, el pálido Hombre abrió sus fauces sobre la yugular del muchacho, y mostrando los filosos colmillos, lo mordió ferozmente, manchando la nieve con la sangre del adolescente, Armin profirió un grito desgarrador, pero ceso rápidamente, ya que sus cuerdas vocales estaban muy expuestas.

-Basta!-lloro Mikasa-suéltalo!-dijo acercándose con la improvisada estaca.-

El vampiro freno y la miro, luego gruño y en un rápido movimiento se alejó, probablemente porque sabía que si no se iba rápido, no terminaría bien para él. Mikasa cayó de rodillas al suelo, al lado de Armin quien agonizaba, el demacrado cuello perdía mucha sangre, manchando la nieve de color escarlata, y ella lloraba…que más podía hacer? Tomo la mano del chico, quien la miraba con ojos vidriosos, casi cerrados por completo e inyectados en lágrimas.

-Lo siento, lo siento…Armin lo siento tanto.- dijo recostado su cabeza en el pecho del joven rubio

-M…-El joven tosió un poco de sangre y luego continuo.-Mikasa…-dijo en un tono muy bajo y casi inaudible.-es…estas bien?…-

-S... Si! Gracias a ti pero…no debiste hacerlo! No debiste salvarme, tonto! Ahora tu…-

-Nghh...N...no lo digas…-

-Armin…perdón...-Dijo hundiendo su cara aún más en el pecho del que estaba en el suelo.

El chico rubio, se estaba rindiendo, se estaba dejando morir, la pérdida de sangre estaba provocando un cansancio inmenso en su cuerpo, y para peor, lo que vendría luego...con algo de suerte, sus amigos lo matarían antes de que pudiese representar cualquier peligro…

La pelea con la bruja, dentro de la vieja choza donde esta vivía, había terminado, Eren, Jean e historia estaban saliendo, y aunque aún se encontraban a unos metros, el ojo felino de eren, su ojo derecho, pudo ver la escena a la perfección y en el segundo en que comprendió la situación…para él, el tiempo paro.

-Armin…-exhaló el castaño en gran pena, mientras empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia sus amigos.-Que...Que sucedió aquí!.-

-fui atacada por un vampiro y Armin me protegió, pero lo…-la muchacha paro ya que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo.

-Armin…te mordieron?-grito el castaño muy exaltado.-contesta por favor!-

-y...yo…nghhh…si-declaro el rubio, con voz muy baja y poco clara.

-No…no no no no no no! Dime que es una broma Armin…yo…aghh!...No puede ser cierto!

-Eren, el no bromea…el vampiro lo mordió mientras peleaban, no pude hacer nada…es mi culpa.

-para…no es...aghh- gimió el chico por el dolor.-no es culpa tuya, yo decidí salvarte, la responsabilidad de mis actos es solo mía…-dijo cerrando sus ojos, la falta de sangre ya no le permitía tenerlos abiertos

-No te atrevas a morir Arlert…sabes bien que pasara si lo haces.-lloro eren, las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar quemando sus mejillas, estaba desbastado, otra vez…otra vez un demonio la quitaría a alguien que él quería. No era justo.

Historia se acercó al lugar lentamente y se agacho al lado de su amigo.

-Todo estará bien Armin, tranquilízate.-dijo quitándole una de las lágrimas de los ojos cerrados del chico.

El ya no hablaba, Mikasa quien seguía acostada en su pecho oía su pulso desacelerarse lentamente, y su respiración entrecortarse, hasta que ambas cosas…se esfumaron, y Armin "murió"

-No respira.-dijo la asiática llorando.-por que no respira?.. No!-grito desgarrada, mientras movía un poco el cuerpo de su amigo .

-Mikasa. Basta, ahora hay que pensar que haremos.-dijo Eren secándose las lágrimas-tenemos unas pocas horas antes de que "despierte" la pregunta es…lo dejamos hacerlo…o cumplimos para lo que fuimos entrenados y lo matamos…-

-La verdad Eren, creo que si de algún modo…no atacase a nadie, dentro de los acuerdos de paz…no estaría incumpliendo las normas y tendría derecho a existir.-manifestó Historia, aunque su rostro mostraba un profundo e inentendible miedo.

-Yo, no puedo matarlo, es mi mejor amigo, no importa que suceda yo no…-El moreno noto algo que antes no había notado.-Jean! Por qué sigues allí?...acaso no viste lo que sucedió?!...Jean?!-

El alto no respondía, estaba a unos metros de ellos, con la mirada perdida…estaba como paralizado, porque todo eso, le recordaba la muerte de marco, no solo el hecho de que hubiesen sido unos sangre negra quienes lo mataron, sino también por la época del año y la cantidad de sangre que ello junto al cuerpo.

Eren se acerco despacio a el, y luego lo miro fijo.

-Jean? Te encuentras bien?...-dijo tomando la mano del mismo.-hey Jean!-

-Ah?...que...no… de nuevo! Mierda! Por qué?!-grito Jean exaltado.

-Jean! Entra en tus cávales!-exclamo Eren, tironeándole la mano al otro.-Armin no está muerto, y no hay por qué matarlo según la guía! El estará bien...creo...-

-Crees?!..Tu no entiendes Jäger!-vocifero soltándose del agarre del otro.-Los sangre negra mataron a mi mejor amigo la otra vez, y ahora muerden a Armin! Como quieres que este, tu no entiendes nada!.-

-Idiota!-grito Eren pegándole una fuerte cachetada.-Mi mama fue asesinada por demonios! Mi papá está en solo Dios sabrá donde y para peor físicamente soy uno de ellos! Tú eres el que la tiene fácil!-

Jean callo, porque lo que dijo Eren, le llego, no solo por ser un gran verdad, si no por la verdadera angustia que habían tenido sus palabras.

-ahora vamos.-anuncio el alemán.-

Esa vez, habían decidido montar a caballo por lo que Eren llevo el cuerpo de Armin junto con él, sobre el animal. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa del rubio, y fueron directo a la zona de los establos, para no levantar sospechas de la servidumbre.

-aquí está bien.-declaro el Cataño cuando entraron al granero, que se encontraba al lado de la caballeriza.-bajaremos aquí, Jean ayúdame con Armin.

Entre los dos bajaron con cuidado el torso inerte del rubio, el cual, comenzaba a adquirir las características típicas de un vampiro, la piel estaba muy blanca, tenía unas ojeras bastante marcadas y las venas obscuras se veían en algunas partes del cuerpo.

* * *

_Ok...dios soy una maldita desgraciada! Arminnn QmQ! ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, no olviden dejar reviews! me son muy utiles! desde ya muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia u3u! entienden? la historia? Xq Xq okno_


	6. Chapter 6

Con riguroso cuidado depositaron a su amigo en un montículo de heno, Mikasa e Historia los ayudaron a acomodarlo.

-Cuanto crees que falte para que…"despierte".-pregunto Mikasa.

-calculo unos minutos más, tardamos casi dos horas en llegar, el veneno no tardara en terminar su efecto…Tchh si solo hubiésemos ido preparados para un sangre negra! Demonios!-exclamo Jean fúrico.

-am…chicos, creo que yo debería buscar a Ymir…ya sabes…800 años de conocimiento demoniaco de su parte podrían ayudarnos, además ella ha visto despertares antes…

-Me llamaste Historia?-dijo Ymir entrando por la puerta del granero.

-Cómo es posible que sepas donde estábamos?-cuestiono la asiática.

-vine a visitar a mi querida historia, pero cuando llegue al área el olor a un sangre negra casi me tira al suelo-rio la pecosa-así que decidí ir al lugar de donde provenía a investigar…nunca imaginaria que era el rubio.-menciono, con una mirada contemplativa Asia Armin.

-Ya que estas aquí, si fueses tan amable de ayudarnos.-formulo el moreno.

-Oh…así que no lo piensan matar? supuse que no lo harían, pero claro, es obvio que no saben manejar un despertar. O sí?-

-Ymir, yo am creo que tú eres la que más ha de saber sobre esto.-sostuvo Historia.-Además se lo debes a él no?

-Si supongo…bien primero y principal, por el amor de Dios se alejan ya del cuerpo, permanezcan al menos a 2 metros de distancia. Ahora!-grito Ymir-Bien ahora que se han alejado traigan 2 ovejas.

Jean y Eren se apuraron y buscaron a dos de los peludos animalitos.

-ahora desóyelas, así de simple, y luego las dejan al lado de su amigo y ya.-

Los chicos siguieron las instrucciones obedientemente y luego se volvieron a alejar, como les había sido indicado antes.

-Eso es todo?-interrogo el joven Jäger.

-sí, cuando despierte debería ser algo asqueroso de ver si las muerde el mismo, creí que para la salud mental de todos ustedes sería mejor así, amm…oh y claro la distancia es por seguridad, él puede saber quiénes son, pero no le va a importar al momento de morder, así es como funciona.

-qué?!-grito Mikasa-y el permanecerá así…siempre?-

-No, luego de comer debería volver en si.-afirmó la mujer lobo

-Él está despertando!-vocifero Jean-

-Tch creí que tardaría más, demonios! Déjenme manejar esto.-

El chico rubio en el suelo abrió los ojos repentinamente, el color se había tornado rojo, sus rasgos faciales se modificaron inmediatamente, los pómulos se marcaron , las venas negras se obscurecieron virulentamente en la zona del cuello y la parte cercana a la cuenca los ojos ,los cartílagos de sus orejas adaptaron una forma puntiaguda y la boca se abrió dejando expuestos los colmillos, seguido de eso el chico dio un febril y agonizante grito, que duró aproximadamente un minuto. Finalmente se fue incorporando asta estar de pie, el aspecto que Armin poseía era tremendamente extraño, como si alguien simplemente hubiese jugado a desdibujarlo, y volverlo a rescribir pero de una manera siniestra y fría.

-Armin!-Exclamo la pelinegra haciendo ademan de correr a donde este estaba.

-NO!.-dijo Jean sujetando fuertemente el brazo de loa joven.-acaso no oíste lo que Ymir dijo antes?! No te acerques!

El joven ingles se acercó sigilosamente asía una de las ovejas degolladas, enseguida levanto la mano y dejo ver unas largas y negras uñas, casi como garras, y en la piel de las mismas muchas venas negras se exhibieron .Con agilidad inhumana se agazapo y hundió su boca en la zona donde la oveja había sido acuchillada, libros de sangre saltaban para todos lados mientras el chico mordía y succionaba la sangre y la herida del animal.

Freno en seco al terminar y se puso de pie, la blusa que tenía puesta que alguna vez fue blanca, chorreaba con el espeso y rojizo líquido.

Enseguida se dirigió al otro animal y la escena se repitió, pero esta vez al terminar, el muchacho arranco el corazón del bicho ayudándose entre los filosos colmillos y as afiladas garras que ahora poseía, al sacarlo lo mordió, y mucha sangre salió despedida a todos lados, manchando un poco a Ymir que se encontraba más cercana a la escena que el resto.

-Asco Arlert!-Grito la morena

Cuando el órgano estuvo vacío lo arrojo contra la pared y lamiendo sus labios lentamente, volvió en sí. Y como llego su conciencia…el vómito la acompaño, necesito agacharse, y aunque no fue mucho, la sangre que había tomado iba manchando el suelo cuando este la devolvía.

Al terminar, sus ojos, así como el resto de sus facciones, volvieron a tomar un aspecto más humano.

-bienvenido, cuanto tiempo.-

-Te parece gracioso, Ymir?-inquirió el rubio con una mirada de odio terrible.

-bastante…-

-Ughhhh, estoy también manchado… es desagradable.-

-Era eso o que te dejara morder a tus amigos sabes?-

-De todos modos, la sangre de unos animales no me calmara por siempre o sí?-

-obvio no, idiota.-

-ayúdame a levantarme. Quieres?-

Ymir tendió su mano al chico que estaba agachado a unos centímetros de ella. Este la tomo y se levantó.

-11 no?-pregunto Ymir

-más-Respondió el otro

-Armin, te encuentras bien.-dijo Eren acercándose a su amigo, quien parecía ignorarlos.

-ah? Sí...solo me tengo que acostumbrar… supongo, lamento si lo otro dio mucho asco, no pude evitarlo…-

-Está bien, es bueno que estés…vivo, creo.-declaro Eren abrasándolo.

Frio…era tan antinatural…no había latidos, ni respiración...era casi como tocar mármol, totalmente gélido, y un tanto desagradable por el hecho de la sangre que aún estaba fresca, pero a Eren no le importo eso, quien estaba allí y ahora era su amigo, nada más importaba.

El abraso termino, y Armin, no dijo nada, ni siquiera sonrió, eren pensó que probablemente era porque tenía la boca manchada, y no quería que los demás vieran, tal vez estaba avergonzado.

-cómo te sientes?.-cuestiono Mikasa acercándose al rubio.

-Eh estado mejor; Por cierto, si pudiesen mantenerse a un poco más de distancia, el aroma de su sangre y el sonido de su pulso es muy fuerte…-

-Lo…lo lamento.-se disculpó la pelinegra.

-Y ahora qué? Me refiero, no poder estar cerca de ustedes lo saben no? Debieron matarme en el momento en el que desperté, no incluso antes, con solo cortarme la cabeza hubiese bastado, tchhh.-

-Armin, no hay necesidad de ser tan hostil.-le reprocho Jean

-Ohhh claro, porque fuiste tú al que casi le arrancan la yugular y que tuvo que tomar sangre de oveja…o espera...no.-sostuvo clavándole al más alto una mirada gélida y desafiante.

-relájate! Estas bien, nadie te hará daño, todos aquí son tus amigo, no tienes por qué actuar así.-declaro Ymir dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Lo lamento, solo, no estoy de humor, todo esto es…demasiado, estoy excedido totalmente.-

-Está bien Armin, será mejor que descanses.-Dijo historia tomándole la mano.-Te llevare a tu habitación, creo que deberías tomar un baño y cambiar tu ropa, será mejor que entres sin la camisa, para no llamar tanto la atención de la servidumbre.-

-Oh…si-asintió quitándose la camisa manchada en sangre.-

-No sientes frio?-pregunto el joven brujo.

-NO, no realmente, un poco... en realidad nada, supongo que una de las ventajas de estar "muerto"

* * *

_Creyeron que lo mataría? pues noooo! lo hamo con h de hamor LOL. no saben la que se viene gentecilla bonita! de paso queria agradecerle a todos los que siguen este fic, y comentan y me dan apoyos! eso me ayuda mucho a continuarlo! como siempre los reviews me sirven mucho asi que si pueden dejarme uno , diciendome que tal les parecio el cap seria genial! muchas gracias!_


	7. Chapter 7

"la muerte llegara, solo a aquellos que la merescan, aquellos que no ,vivirán sus penas eternamente"

Armin despertó, todos sus recuerdos estaban confusos, miles de cosas estaban en su cabeza…No…no podía ser cierto….por qué ahora, porque en ese momento…

-Armin? Despertaste!-Dijo Mikasa quien estaba a su lado sentada.

-Qué?...que sucedió…-

-Al salir del establo te desmayaste…Ymir dijo que era por la fatiga de la transformación…te trajimos a tu habitación y te pusimos en la cama para que descansases.-

-Yo…-

-Te sucede algo Armin?-

-No, no, no! Es…no no puede ser, yo no…cuándo?! Maldición…se suponía que…pero…aghhhhhhh!-Armin sujeto su cabeza fuertemente y comenzó a gritar, una y otra vez.

-Armin! Cálmate!-Exclamo Mikasa.

Armin parecía no escucharla, o ignorarla por completo en ese momento, como si ella no existiese.

-Armin! Detente….tus ojos…para…ellos están tornándose escarlata y tus pupilas...Armin si no paras ahora te transformaras de nuevo! Para, por favor tranquilízate!

Armin paro, enseguida los ojos rojos, con apariencia felina depararon en Mikasa, recorriendo cada parte de ella, intentando llegar a su alma…seria eso a lo que llaman la hipnosis de los vampiros? Esa sensación de no poder apartar tú vista de los extravagantes orbes rojas s de esas creaturas?

-Mikasa…-al pronunciar su nombre, el chico rubio dejo expuestos los brillantes colmillos, que en cada silaba se mostraban imponentes bajo sus labios.-Lo lamento, sin embargo…

-Armin…intenta relajarte, todo está bien.-declaro la pelinegra abrazándolo.-todo está bien…

-Suéltame…no me toques…yo…es muy peligroso, aléjate de mí!-el joven británico exclamo, empujándola.-

-Armin…por qué actúas así Yo confió en que no me harás daño, porque tú no puedes creer eso?-

-Mikasa tu enserio no entiendes yo…-

En ese momento Ymir entro por la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Oh Armin, despertaste, veo que ya estas mejor, tus cachetes están más pálidos-dijo sarcásticamente la pecosa.

-Caya!…Q…que quieres?-

-Hablar contigo, así que Mikasa, si pudieses salir de la habitación un segundo, te estaría muy agradecida.-

-Pero él está mal, no quiero dejar…-esta vez Mikasa fue la interrumpida.

-No le sucederá nada, no le voy a atravesar una estaca o algo parecido puedes estar tranquila.-

-Mikasa, creo que de verdad deberías irte…debes descansar además-gesticulo el vampiro.

-Yo…está bien-Mikasa se levantó de la cama y salió por la puerta, luego cerro está a sus espaldas.

-Mikasa? Como esta Armin? Era el que estaba gritando? Que sucedió? Te hizo daño?-la interrogo Eren.

-El, no… no me lastimo, creo que esta algo nervioso…tal vez creyó que todo era un sueño…

-Está bien, vi que Ymir entro a hablar con él, Mikasa, creo que deberías dormir, te ves agotada.

-Yo...si...supongo que no eh dormido nada.

-Bien, yo iré a hablar con jean, historia dijo que ella cuidaría a Armin esta noche, así que puedes estar tranquila.-

-sí, es solo que…-

-Mikasa, él se puede cuidar por sí mismo, ahora vete y duerme un rato.-

-no necesitas que te ayude en algo primero eren?-

-Yo también me las puedo arreglar! Ve y descansa!-

-ya!-Dijo la pelinegra levantando las manos, luego se dirigió a su habitación.

Eren se acercó a la habitación de Armin, se oía una pequeña discusión entre la pecosa y el rubio, sin embargo, lo que decían no se escuchaba muy bien, Eren solo entendía que Armin estaba negando algo, sin embargo no entendía bien que. La discusión comenzó a subir de tono…

-NO! Yo no! NO lo hare!-luego se sintió otro murmullo pero No se escucho claramente

-No seas idiota, considéralo, cuando lo hagas me avisas ok?-

-Está bien…

La puerta se abrió y salió Ymir, quien parecía no estar de muy buen humor.

-Que miras Jäger? Acaso ese ojo de gato tuyo se te desvió o algo?-

-Oh Ymir, tu siempre tan amigable.-

-Ñee!-vocifero la castaña caminando por el pasillo y luego desapareciendo rumbo a las escaleras.

Eren entro en la habitación de su amigo con cuidado, Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y enseguida visualizo ala rubio sentado en la cama, algo encorvado y con la mirada perdida en sus manos.

-Armin…te encuentras bien? Te sucede algo?-

-Ah?...Oh no...Claro si no tomas en cuenta que mi corazón ya no late y que soy una criatura de la noche de la que 99.9%de la población global teme…nope, estoy perfecto.-dijo con una risita burlona, si quitar los ojos de sus manos.

-Vamos, no tienes por qué ser tan idiota, yo no te tengo miedo, eres Armin, mi mejor amigo, y criatura nocturna o no, para mi sigues siendo el mismo.

-gracias, creo…-dijo el rubio levantando la mirada.-me duele todo el cuerpo…pero fuera de eso en realidad estoy bien.-

-quieres comer algo?-

-aunque que quisiera no podría, lo vomitaría.-

-Beber?-

-Tampoco, lo lamento.-

-t…tienes hambre…?-

-Yo…algo, creo, no importa.-

Eren se sentó en la cama al lado de su amigo y tomo sus manos.

-Si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarnos, si?...veré si te consigo algo de…bueno, ya sabes, ok?

-NOOO! Tú te quedas aquí, ni siquiera lo pienses!-

-Pero Armin, deberías comer algo, ya sé que no puedes tomar ni beber algo que no sea sangre, déjame buscarte un poco, estoy seguro que debes tener algo n ese laboratorio tuyo.-

-No quiero tomar sangre, diablos…por favor! Es...es una sensación horrible, no sabes…querer matar a alguien...solo para tomar lo que tiene adentro, es ridículamente desagradable, no quiero acercerme a la sangre, no, NO!me recuerda a…aghh-Átmin se tomo la cabeza, y se encojio un poco-noquiero hablar, es no y fin del asunto.-

-Está bien, quieres que me quede aquí no?-

-sí...no quiero estar solo, creo que perdería la cabeza.-

El castaño lo abrazo y el rubio hizo lo mismo, eren sentía las heladas lagrimas mojando su espalda, Su amigo estaba frio, su corazón no latía, su respiración era nula, pero en ese momento parecía tan humano, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, sus manos se sujetaban fuerte en la ropa del otro, se oían unos gemidos bajos, y un intento desesperado por respirar, como si lo necesitase, se oían entrecortadas inhalaciones frustradas, parecía que se asfixiaba, sin embargo no era así.

-Shhh, está bien, relájate.

-No! No ghhh, no no no, no quiero, no tenía que ser así, no-Armin lloraba y se agarraba más fuerte de Eren.

-Relájate, o me quebraras, recuerda que ahora tienes mucha fuerza Armin...ghyyyya! mas desacio,-

-Lo lamento, yo…yo-El joven vampiro se soltó y se alejó.-vete…así es mejor, no quiero lastimarte.-se secó un poco las lágrimas con las sabanas luego de hablar.

-Que hablaban con Ymir?-la pregunta de el castaño fue directa y cortante.

Armin se estremeció, parecia que esa pregunta le hubiese pegado una cachetada, sus ojos se abrieron grandes y miro a su amigo.

-no...No era nada importante.-

-Quedaste alterado luego de hablar con ella, a mí no me engañas Armin Arlert.

-No es cierto!-

-Que te dijo?!-

* * *

ojala les haya gustado el cap OwO, los reviews son agradecidos de corazon u3u


End file.
